User talk:MagicalNeko-chan
Welcome Hi, welcome to the MillianaKitty! Thanks for your edit to the Lianajane Blade page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Due to the involvement of canon in individual users' articles and storylines, here is the guideline to applying for the creation of canon characters in the Fairy Tail universe. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Ash9876 (talk) 08:29, December 19, 2016 (UTC) I wouldn't mind letting you use constellation magic, but the page will be getting some major reworking sometime soon so be warned for future changes and additions. Good luck with your character :) --CelestialSpiritQueen (talk) 00:24, December 24, 2016 (UTC) Noticed your comment The owner of Butterfly Wings hasn't been on since 2015. If you're interested in the page you could always ask Perchan to let you take it over as your own. Sorry if my butting in like this seems rude but I wanted you to be made aware so you wouldn't wait for an answer that most likely won't come.--Blackdagger01 (talk) 10:09, December 27, 2016 (UTC) There are actually, Koma Inu is owned by my good friend and partner in crime, Lady Komainu, another friend of mine, BDS is the owner of Dragon Gunfire, and I own Galdrabók. If none of those are to your liking, the Toveri Alliance page is full of many allied guilds that have done several arcs together such as the Shattered Dusk:Second Generation Arc among a few others. I hope this helps.--Blackdagger01 (talk) 10:26, December 27, 2016 (UTC) Of course, just give me the character's name and primary magic and I can put them on the guild members listing. Welcome to Galdrabók. There are jobs available on the Job board, and future announcements can be found on the announcement board.--Blackdagger01 (talk) 10:43, December 27, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, I'm actually happy that someones finally asked to join my guild :D I'll be sure to add Azyln to the members list of the guild. Datwikiguy (talk) 10:47, December 27, 2016 (UTC) Well, I guess you can say she accidently bumped into the guild master who invited Azyln to join his guild. You can say the guild master was impressed by Azyln. Datwikiguy (talk) 11:27, December 27, 2016 (UTC) Sure Per (This is my stage now!) 12:03, December 27, 2016 (UTC) If the user's been gone for six months and nobody objects, if you ask me you can have it. Per (This is my stage now!) 10:21, December 30, 2016 (UTC) Add your own template. Per (This is my stage now!) 10:35, December 30, 2016 (UTC) Template:Property. Per (This is my stage now!) 10:50, December 30, 2016 (UTC) hey milliana umm what your ask is a personally made property tag where u make one yourself. i would tell u how but i completely forgot im sure if u ask per she'll give a step by step way to make one Ripcordkill345 (talk) 01:13, December 31, 2016 (UTC) Sure thing, I'll add him now. Datwikiguy (talk) 02:46, December 31, 2016 (UTC) Do you have one complete character of a reasonable quality? Per (This is my stage now!) 03:18, January 2, 2017 (UTC) What does your Lost Magic do, what are its weaknesses? Per (This is my stage now!) 01:54, January 3, 2017 (UTC) hey milliana~ i noticed you used an edited version of damon's property tag as your own, rather than making your own. If you'd like, I could make you one just do these things. #Pick two colors (one background, one text) from this website #Pick a gif or image you'd like in the template (optional) #Pick a quote or saying you'd like in the template (optional) Yesdemia 02:30, January 8, 2017 (UTC) Please fulfil the requirements listed on the rules page before creating a god and the associated god soul. Per (This is my stage now!) 15:38, January 28, 2017 (UTC) No, that was a story-only guild. 05:40:55 Sun Souls aren't an element, so no, sorry. Per (This is my stage now!) 08:25, January 29, 2017 (UTC) souls will never be an element, and that stuff's too much for a simple slayer magic. Per (This is my stage now!) 10:55, January 31, 2017 (UTC) A Character for Diablo? Hey Milliana, I noticed the character you made for the Herboren Guild known as Azyln Mikamura, and I've really taken a liking to her! Do you think you could make a character for my Dark Guild, Diablo? I excitedly await your reply! Thanking you in advance, Davide Yamazaki (talk) 20:49, February 13, 2017 (UTC)Davide Yamazaki Aw thank you so much! I did reply to your comment on the updates page, but in order to prevent overcrowding and bias we are only allowing 1 character per user. So out of the 2 you offered, which one do you want to use more? --Lady Komainu (talk) 05:08, March 10, 2017 (UTC) Can I have a short description for Azyln for her spot on the participants table on the Jigoku Gamespage? --Lady Komainu (talk) 11:20, March 10, 2017 (UTC) The user needs to be gone for exactly a year, so no, not now. Per (This is my stage now!) 20:39, March 13, 2017 (UTC) Exactly a year - that's sixteen more days or so. Please pay attention. Per (This is my stage now!) 22:35, March 13, 2017 (UTC) Also, it would depend on what you need it for. Per (This is my stage now!) 22:36, March 13, 2017 (UTC) It sounds a bit simple to make it a lost magic, you can make it a standard magic instead. Per (This is my stage now!) 08:10, March 14, 2017 (UTC)